


Black Velvet

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri needs a valid reason to attend such a blasphemous event. Retsu offers him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

"Stop that." Once again, Retsu picks up the black velvet tie the man so easily tossed to the floor – what is it, the third, fourth time? – and wraps it around his neck. He tries to slap her away, his hands moving a little too meekly for his own nature, but she manages to sweet-gaze him into submission.

"I don't see why it's necessary for me to be there," he mutters, turning his face to look at himself in the mirror. He spats at his reflection in disgust, which inevitably carves a disapproving frown on Retsu's face, and fixates his stare on the ceiling instead.

"Oh, Shunsui asked for you specifically," she says, _lies_ , just to comfort him. Knowing that nobody really gives a hoot about someone like him doesn't really affect him, but to Retsu, it hurts a big deal. Denying him is like denying her, and every time a friend of hers invites her over to a party or gathering, she'll make it a point to bring him along in spite of their discomfort.

She just wants him to fit in, is all, but it's hard considering how he doesn't even _try_ to cooperate.

"I have no business attending his wedding," Mayuri hisses as she tightens the tie's knot and smoothes the collars down. "He's _your_ friend, not mine. I can't even begin to fathom why he invited me in the first place."

Retsu ignores him and, once she's done, wheels him around to face the mirror. He scoffs, every inch of him speaking volumes of his disinterest. With an inward sigh, she stretches her arms around him, wraps them around his waist. He freezes; she can feel his muscles tensing, the twitching of his hands as he debates within himself whether to rip her away or just stay immobile.

She's glad that he chooses the latter; seeing him dressed so neatly, in a new black suit and tie with his soft blue hair loose, Retsu just _can't_ keep her hands off him.

Hands smoothing down the front of his shirt, Retsu plants a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "You look handsome tonight."

He scoffs again, rolling his eyes. "Am I not always?"

Retsu laughs, her warm breath against his skin sending shivers up his spine, and he takes advantage of the moment, twirling her around so that they're face to face. He grips her chin in a rough hand, but not too hard so that he won't ruin her supple skin.

"I need a reason to attend this wedding," he hisses lowly. "I won't leave my work without a valid reason."

Retsu starts humming, her tone a melodious rhythm to his ears, and when she trails her hand down his chest, down, down till she reaches his waistband, she locks her dark eyes on his striking gold ones. He can see the fire burning within her, the overwhelming sentiment that she struggles to keep hidden inside her, and he can't help but smirk.

"Valid enough."


End file.
